MHA Food-Themed Drabbles
by roxan1930
Summary: A bunch of food-themed drabbles about the students and staff at UA. Foods may be eaten, just present or only mentioned but everything will be food-themed Drabble 13: Squid Ink Pasta
1. Cheesecake

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

**MHA Food-Themed Drabbles**

**Cheesecake**

"So I was at the mall with Mineta and while he was talking about boobs this random lady walked up to him and grabbed a fucking knife from her purse and just said he should watch himself and what he says cause all women carry knives in their purses!" Kaminari sat on the counter as Sato did some dishes while his newest baking stood in the oven.

"You're kidding!" the other boy stared at him with side eyes.

"I'm serious, dude! And after Mineta promised to not talk about boobs in public again and fainted she told me that was actually the first time she threatened someone and just keeps that knife with her in case of cheesecake!" the blonde went on.

"No way!"

"Hey guys! What's going on?" they suddenly heard Mina ask and turning around they saw her and the other girls with multiple bags hanging from their arms, obviously back from a shopping trip.

Kaminari decided to tell them his story too and they all stared.

"Pretty crazy right? Who just carries a knife with them?" he asked.

"She ain't crazy. All women carry knives in case of cheesecake." Jiro said, shocking both boys, especially since the other girls nodded in agreement.

"Would any of you ladies like to proof it?" Sato raised an eyebrow as he opened the oven and revealed an actual cheesecake.

_'Alright, this is way to mu__ch of a coincidence.__'_ Kaminari thought to himself.

In perfect unison the six girls shared a look, grabbed their purses and each pulled out a large knife.

Sato quickly jumped out of the way and with siz perfect in sink cuts the cake was cut and all girls grabbed a piece.

With that they walked out, leaving two stunned boys.

**End Of This ****Chapter**


	2. Syrup

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

**MHA Food-Themed Drabbles**

**Syrup**

"Next batch of pancakes is on the way!" Sato called over his shoulder from where he stood at the stove, making breakfast while some of his classmates sat the the table eating while others were watching the morning news.

"Take it easy and eat some too, Sato! We've still got more than enough!" Ochaco waved her fork at him.

"No, thanks. I already had mine earlier and with the way you guys eat, the ones you have will been soon anyway." the boy answered with a smile and went back to work.

"He's not wrong on that! Someone pass me the syrup!" Mina yelled.

"You've already emptied half a bottle of cranberry syrup by yourself!" Iida protested.

"Speaking of syrup, there's this place in Canada called Quebec where ten million pounds of maple syrup was stolen once." Shoji spoke up, causing everyone to stare at him.

"About one third of the government's reserve." he added, only making the situation weirder.

"What the hell? How do you even steal ten million pounds of maple syrup? Where would you even hide it? Or _do_ with it?" Jiro asked with a frown.

"I'm just wondering why the Canadian government has a maple syrup reserve." Ojiro mumbled.

"Why doesn't Japan's government have a maple syrup reserve?" Todoroki shrugged.

"Now we're asking the _real_ questions!" Sero laughed.

"I get why someone wanted it! Maple syrup's the best! I could just chug it all from the bottle!" Kirishima grinned as he held up a bottle of said stuff.

"Dude! I'll give you five hundred yen right now if you do it!" Kaminari grinned too as he slammed the money on the table in front of the redhead.

"Me too!" Mineta slammed copied the blonde.

"**Fumikage too!**" Dark Shadow extended from his hosts back and also slammed money down.

"Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami glared at his quirk.

"**I know you want to, Fumi~ We ****can hear each other's thoughts, remember?**" the shadow teased before retreating into the boy again.

Soon more and more people were willing to pay for a show while a small group looked on in worry.

"This can not go well..." Momo sighed.

"Alright, I'm gonna do it!" Kirishima roared and brought the bottle to his lips, his classmates surrounding him and chanting "Chug! Chug! Chug!"

The fun however stopped soon enough as Kirishima's eyes widened and he started coughing and hacking.

"What's going on?!"

"It's too thick so he can't get it down!"

"He's choking on it!"

"Someone get Recovery Girl!"

Then Bakugo sighed, stood up, walked over to Kirishima and swiftly punched him in the stomach, causing the redhead to vomit and the others to scream in shock and disgust.

"You good?" the explosive teen simply asked his panting friend who nodded thankfully.

Giving a nod of his own Bakugo gathered all the money on the table and started to leave.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going with our money?" Ochako yelled angrily.

She however backed down at the glare he send back.

"I'm off to buy a few gallons of bleach because we're definitely gonna need it and since you shitheads caused this, you're paying." he answered and left.

An awkward silence followed after that.

"So... Who wants another pancake?" Sato asked.

**End Of This ****Chapter**


	3. Mac and Cheese

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

**MHA Food-Themed Drabbles**

**Ma****c and ****C****heese**

"And Here. We Go!" Dinner made by yours truly, everyone!" Sero grinned asked he placed bowls of mac and cheese if front of his classmates.

"Thanks, Sero! This looks great!" Mina was the first to thank him.

"Are you shitting me? He didn't even make it himself! He just used a bunch of those instant packages!" Bakugo scowled.

"Hey! I still worked hard on this!" the tape-quirk user whined.

"Yeah, hard on pouring water and starting the microwave!"

"He's got a point there." Kaminari said as he played with his food that had little to no taste.

"Ribbit. I would have preferred homemade too. What about you, Ochaco? Ribbit! What the-" next to Tsuyu sat Ochaco who was happily stuffing her face like it was the best meal ever.

Then again, she was probably used to instant food due to it being cheaper than fresh food.

"Everyone! Please sit down and enjoy the meal our classmate has taken to trouble for to prepare for us! As students of an institution such as UA we should always express the best manners and courtesy towards each other and our efforts!" Iida yelled.

"Alright, alright, a simple 'thank you' would have been enough, prez." Sero chuckled and started eating himself.

Slowly everyone started eating, except for Momo who kept staring in wonder.

"So this is mac and cheese... I've heard about it but never seen it..." she mused.

"Oh come one! We know you're super rich but even you can't be this oblivious to lower class food!" Kyoka groaned.

"Actually I am. I always thought this was meant by 'mac and cheese'." the rich girl answered as she pulled an actual Apple Macbook not from her body but just out of nowhere and opened it to reveal a ton of cheese stuck to the display.

"What that fucking hell?!" Bakugo cried.

The others were just stunned.

Momo stared back for a while before suddenly pouting.

"I thought for sure this would make you laugh. Kendo told me that when she did this with her own class, everyone laughed." she whined.

"Wait, this is supposed to be some kind of _pun prank_?" Midoriya asked in disbelief.

"I'm torn between being jealous for not coming up with this myself and banking my head against the table." Kirishima groaned.

"Who the fuck even cares! Ponytail, hand me over that thing so I can put that cheese into this goop!" Bakugo yelled.

"It's not that flavorless!" Sero whined but was ignored.

**End Of This ****Chapter**


	4. Ladyfingers

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

**MHA Food-Themed Drabbles**

**Ladyfingers**

"Hey, Mineta? Have you seen Kaminari? We can't find him anywhere?" Kirishima asked as he and Sero walked up the the midget who had been drooling at one of his dirty magazines as he sat under a tree outside.

"Huh? Nope, haven't seen him." Mineta shrugged as he looked up for a short moment before going back to staring at models.

He wasn't interested in what they might have wanted, in fact he had chosen to dit under that particular tree because it was quite a but away from the dorms so he was less likely to get interrupted.

"Nevermind! I just for a text from Mina! She says he's in the dorms' kitchen eating Yaomomo's ladyfingers." Sero said looking at his phone.

As he said this Mineta's head snapped up, on full alert.

Abandoning his magazine he starting running towards the dorms at a speed that could rival Iida's, ignoring his classmates startled cries.

His mind was only on one thing.

Kaminari was eating Momo's ladyfingers!

Her fingers!

He got to lick, suck and nibble her fingers!

Kaminari and not Mineta!

_'Traitor! Traitor! Traitor!'_ he thought to himself as he neared the dorms.

He slammed the front door open and in no time reached the kitchen.

"KAMINARIIIIII!" he screamed at the top of his longs.

"You bastard! I thought we were friends! How could you not share this moment with me?!" he cried only to realize Kaminari was sitting at the table all on his own with Momo nowhere in sight.

"Dude, I'm sorry but I really didn't think you'd want some too. Here you go." the blonde held out a bag filled with long sugar-coated cookies.

"Huh? What are those?" Mineta blinked at the treats.

"The ladyfingers of course. You know, the things you were just freaking out about?"

"Hey, guys! What's going- Kaminari! Yaoyorozu got those for me to make tiramisu with!" Sato cried upon seeing what the blonde had in his hands.

Mineta could faintly hear arguing but he was too depressed to care.

The sexy thought he'd been having and from which he had hoped he'd get go at too had turned out to just be some stupid cookies.

Then another realization hit him.

"I LEFT MY MAGAZINE OUTSIDE!" he screamed as he sped outside again.

**End Of This ****Chapter**


	5. Raspberry

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

**MHA Food-Themed Drabbles**

**Raspberry**

"It's truly unbelievable how childish some of our classmates are!" Iida complained as he walked into the living room and dropped onto the couch between Midoriya and Todoroki.

"What's going on this time?" Midoriya sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"I wished to talk to Kaminari-kun and Ashido-kun to discus their grades but they along with Kirishima-kun and Sero-kun have holed themselves up into Ashido-kun's room and every time I try to talk to them, I get cut off by them blowing _raspberries_ at me!" the class president explained.

"Raspberries?" both his friends rose an eyebrow at that.

"Yes. Raspberries." Iida sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Midorya-kun, would you please do me a favor?" he asked the green haired boy.

"Sure. What is it?" Midoriya asked.

"Could you try talking to them?"

He blinked in surprise.

"Huh? Why me?" he asked.

"Well, you are good at getting people to listen and change how they feel." Todoroki said, making a slight reference to himself and their fight at the Sports Festival.

"Alright, I guess I can try." Midoriya shrugged as he got up and made his towards the pink-skinned girl's room.

Within no time had her door and knocked, ready to confront his classmates even if he found the fact that Iida couldn't handle some of them sticking out their tongues and making farting noises a little stupid.

He heard a faint "Come in!" from inside and opened the door, revealing his four classmates sitting around in the room.

"Hey, Midoriya! What's up?" Mina excitedly greeted the boy with a wave causing him to smile back.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry to interrupt whatever it is you're doing but Iida send me to try and convince you guys to listen to him." he said, looking at Mina and Kaminari who pouted.

"But talking about schoolwork is no fun at all!" Mina whined.

"Yeah! Sorry dude but you're getting the same answer s Iida!" Kaminari added before nodding at his friends who nodded back.

Midoriya sighed as he waited for them to start blowing raspberries at him like a couple of five-year-olds but instead they all pulled straws out from nowhere and stabbed them into a bowl that he hadn't noticed was sitting on the table and when they pulled them out, actual raspberries were attached to the straws.

"Take aim..." Sero started with a grin and Midoriya felt a sense of dread fill him.

"Hey wait a minute!" he protested as they all brought the other ends of the straws to their mouths, the raspberries aimed at him.

"Get set..."

"You can't be serious about this!"

"FIRE!"

Midoriya could only yelp as four raspberries hit in in the face, two covering his eyes and the other two somehow getting in his nose.

As this happened he fell backwards against the wall of the hallway and he heard the door slam closed with the sound of laughter coming from inside.

Midoriya just lay there for a few seconds before wiping his eyes and blowing his nose raspberry free.

To say he was a little bit annoyed would be the understatement of the year.

"IIDA, YOU DIDN'T SAY YOU MEANT IT LITERALLY WHEN YOU SAID THEY BLEW RASPBERRIES AT YOU! BE MORE SPECIFIC!"

**End Of This ****Chapter**


	6. Garlic

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

**MHA Food-Themed Drabbles**

**Garli****c**

Vlad King casually whistled to himself as he walked to the teacher's lounge during lunch when his stomach growled loudly.

He stopped and frowned a little, remembering how he had skipped breakfast after oversleeping a little that morning and having to rush to be in time.

Figuring it shouldn't really matter to much he decided to start ahead on his lunch a little and eat the rest when he got at the teacher's lounge and pulled out a piece of garlic bread.

He was about to take a bite when suddenly-

"NOOOOO!" a voice screamed, causing him to jump and almost drop his food.

Looking ahead he saw his students Shishida Jurota and Awase Yosetu staring at him with horrified expressions.

"Sensei! You can't eat that! I can smell garlic on that all the way from here!" Shishida yelled as they ran up to him and tried to smack the break of of their teacher's hand.

"What? Why? What are you kids talking about?" said teacher asked as he held him arm up and out of their reach, naturally confused by his students.

"It's garlic, sensei! _Garlic_! You should know what that stuff will do to you!" Awase yelled and he wildly waved his arms around.

"Do do me?" Vlad blinked in confusion before it dawned on him what they meant and he chuckled.

"Boys, you do realize I'm not an actual vampire, right?" he asked and seeing them tense up he knew he was right.

"My blood usage is just my quirk. You know, the kind of super-power nearly everyone now has?" he couldn't help but tease.

"But what about your teeth?" Shishida pointed at him.

"Got got them from my father. Here." Vlad pulled out his phone and showed a picture of an elderly couple, the man bearing a striking resemblance to him.

"Say, don't you two think that even if I was an actual vampire I wouldn't have already had a breakdown with how many crosses and other religious items Shiozaki carries with her?" he couldn't help but tease the blushing boys a little.

"I guess you're right. Sorry about that, sensei." Awase apologized as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

"It's okay but where did you even get this idea." Vlad asked curiously.

"Kaminari, Sero and Kirishima from class A."

"Of course you did..."

**End Of This ****Chapter**

**Boom! ****Class B ****centered!**


	7. Sugar

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

**MHA Food-Themed Drabbles**

**Sugar**

"Ugh..." Sato groaned as he slowly walked into the kitchen where most of his classmates were having breakfast.

"Good morning, Sato-kun! I trust you slept well?" Iida was the first to greet him.

"Hmmm..." Sato just moaned as he shuffled past the other and sat at the table before dropping his head on it, earning started cries from the others.

"Sato! Are you okay?!" Midoriya asked.

All he got was another groan.

"Hang on! I got this!" Kirishima announced as he ran to one of the cupboards and pulled out a handful of sugar-cubes.

"Look what I got~" he sang at Sato who jumped up and at the speed of light snatched the sugar-cubes from the redhead and shoved them in his mouth.

"Whoa! Easy, buddy!" Kirishima laughed while the rest stared.

"Uhm... What just happened?" Kaminari asked what everyone was wondering.

"Oh! Sorry about that, guys. Because of my quirk I need at least a little bit of pure sugar every day to function but I ran out of sugar yesterday and we also didn't have it here in the kitchen so I went the whole of yesterday without it and I guess that kinda turned me in a zombie for a bit." Sato explained before frowning.

"Hey, I was sure we were out of sugar so where did you get those cubes from just now?" he asked Kirishima.

"I woke up earlier than normal during saturday and went out to buy some for you." the redhead answered.

"Really?" Sato asked in surprise.

"I can confirm for the shithead since he dragged me along to the store." Bakugo grumbled.

"Thanks a lot, Kirishima." Sato smiled at his friend who grinned back.

"No problem, bro!"

After that everyone made sure to always keep some sugar lying around just in case.

**End Of This ****Chapter**


	8. Caramel

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

**MHA Food-Themed Drabbles**

**Caramel**

"Hey, how come your guys are eating caramel without me?" Hagakure yelled as she ran into Gym Gamma where some of her classmates were sparring.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Ojiro from as he stopped smacking Kirishima with his tail.

"Don't you act all dumb on me! I love caramel and I know I smelled it coming from here!" she yelled at them.

"Hey, nobody's eating candy here, girl! Why would we even do that now?" Kaminari asked.

"I know what I smell!" Hagakure protested angrily.

"Tch! Obviously you don't!" Bakugo commented and blinked when the girl suddenly ran up to him.

"It's you! You're the one who smells like caramel! Why are you even carrying them on you right now? Those explosions are making them melt! They smell burnt!" she started searching his body when she reached him, ignoring his protests as she did so.

"What the fuck?! Get off me, Invisi-bitch!" the blonde yelled.

"Not till you give me what I'm smelling!" Hagakure yelled back.

"Hagakure-kun, please stop harassing Bakugo-kun like that! Even if he would happen to be carrying caramel candy on him he is not obligated to share them with you!" Iida pulled the girl away.

"You fuck off too, Glasses! I don't need your shitty ass saving me!" Bakugo snapped.

"You now, Hagakure? Maybe's you're just smelling Kacchan himself." Midoriya piped up.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked.

"Kacchan can make explosions by igniting his sweat which is literally nitroglycerin which tends to smell like burnt sugar or caramel like you thought you smelled." the freckled boy explained himself.

"Nerd's probably right for once. Here." Bakugo said and held out one o his hands, forcing a little bit of nitroglycerin from it.

Hagakure wasn't impressed at the revelation.

"You mean I've been trying to get Bakugo's sweat!? Ewww!" she cried out and did a little dance in disgust.

"Hey, come on! I'm not that gross am I? Here,let me show you!" Bakugo smirked and tried to shove his hand against her.

"Eep! Get away from me!" Hagakure cried as she ran away.

"Why are you running away? Don't be like that!" Bakugo chased after out of the gym.

The others would have gone and helped the poor girl but they were just too shocked by the fact that Bakugo was being _playful_ of all things.

**End Of This ****Chapter**


	9. Frog Legs

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

**MHA Food-Themed Drabbles**

**Frog Legs**

Tsuburaba sighed dreamily as he stared at Asui Tsuyu having lunch with her friends from class.

"You know, it's been over a month since that joined training session with class A. When are you gonna get over this silly little crush?" Kaibara asked.

"Dude, my feelings aren't silly and I know I've got a good chance! She wrapped her _tongue_ around me!" Tsuburaba protested as he glared at his friend.

"Yeah, just like she does to _everyone_ since she's a _frog_."

"Shut up!"

"Just forget it, buddy! She only wrapped you up to beat you during the joined training and she's way too cute for you anyway!" Tokage grinned teasingly at him.

"Hey, you're right that she's cute but I can so get her to go out with me when I ask her!" Tsuburaba yelled angrily at the lizard-girl who's grin didn't fade.

"Proof it." she challenged.

"Alright I will! I'm asking her out right now!" the boy exclaimed as he stood up with his tray in hand.

"Uhm! Maybe right now isn't the best time!" Awase worriedly called after him but he ignored his classmate and made his way towards the table full of class A students.

Soon he stood by the table and cleared his throat to draw the attention.

All of them, including Tsuyu, turned to look at him in confusion as they wondered what he wanted.

"A-Asui-san! I-I was wondering if... if you maybe... would want to join me to the mo-What the-?!" he cried as in the middle of his attempt of asking her out the frog-girl's eyes had shifted to his lunch-tray and her face had morphed into a horrified expression before she fainted on the spot as her classmates yelled her name in alarm.

"What happened?" Tsuburaba asked as he watched his crush's friends fuss over her, making some of them look back at him.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he jumped at the yell from one of the students as they all glared at him or more so his lunch tray.

Looking down to see what the big deal was he felt his heart stop.

Frog legs.

He had somehow ended up ordering frog legs for lunch.

He must have been muttering something out frogs while daydreaming and Lunch-Rush had thought he wanted to actually eat frogs.

And he showed up with them in front of his frog-like crush.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Momo demanded.

"You think you're being funny, bitch?!" Mina yelled.

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU SO HARD YOUR MOM'S GONNA WISH SHE HAD AN ABORTION!" Bakugo roared.

"Wait, wait, wait! You've got it all wrong!" Tsuburaba protested as he dropped his tray and waved his arms.

He could faintly hear Monoma's hysterical laughter which probably wasn't helping his case.

"I told you now was a bad idea!" Awase yelled.

"Everyone, I am so so _soooo_ sorry for him!" Kendo could also be heard apologizing but she was obviously ignored by the furious class A students as they slowly closed in on him.

"I didn't mean for this to happen!" Tsuburaba yelled one last time but it was useless.

The class A students pounced.

**End Of This ****Chapter**


	10. Juice

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

**MHA Food-Themed Drabbles**

**Jui****ce**

"Hey, can you pour me a glass me a glass of ju too?"

"What?" Todoroki blinked at Sero in confusion.

"What you're drinking. Can I have a glass too?" his classmate clarified and after a moment he realized he meant the orange juice he was pouring himself.

"Sure but why are you calling it that and not just juice?" he asked as he grabbed a second glass.

"Because I don't want any ice with it." Sero answered.

"Okay, that's fine I guess but that doesn't answer my question." Todoroki raised an eyebrow.

"Okay so me, Kirishima and Kaminari have come to a conclusion. You know how you juic E? So the last letter spell 'ice' which fits when you want it with ice but if we drink it without ice, why add it in the word too? We like to think we'll have either ju or juice instead of juice with or without ice." the tape-user explained.

"So let me get this straight. Like this I've got a glass of _ju_," Todoroki help up his glass, "but when I do this," he dropped some ice-cubes from his fingertips, "I've for _juice_." he help up his glass again.

"Yeah, pretty much." Sero shrugged.

"Huh. You know what? I think I'll start referring as this stuff as ju too." said as looked thoughtfully at his glass while melting the ice.

"That's the spirit!"

And with that the two shared a toast and drank their newly dubbed ju.

**End Of This ****Chapter**


	11. Passion Fruit

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

**MHA Food-Themed Drabbles**

**Passion Fruit**

"Hey, Yaoyorozu! What are you making?" Ojiro asked as he walked into the kitchen to to find the pony-tailed girl chopping strawberries.

"Oh, I'm making myself a berry-smoothie. Could you hand me passion fruit, please?" she asked as she put the red fruits into the blender.

"But... Passion fruit isn't a berry, is it?" he asked, though he still handed to fruit from the fruitbowl.

"Actually it is. It's a pepo." she answered as she took the fruit.

"A what?" Ojiro blinked at her.

"A pepo. An indehiscent fleshy one-celled many-seeded berry. Pumpkins, melons and cucumbers." Momo explained as she put the passion fruit in the blender.

"_Why_ do you even know that?"

Whatever the girl's answer was, it was drowned out by the blender and Ojiro felt too awkward to ask again so just just accepted the offered glass of smoothie.

**End Of This ****Chapter**


	12. Peach

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

**MHA Food-Themed Drabbles**

**Pea****ch**

"We've got new fruit!" Midoriya called as he, Iida and Todoroki brought in that week's batch.

They hadn't even reached the kitchen yet before multiple of their classmates appeared to grab something from them.

"Hey, Momo! Got you something!" Mina called as she tossed the pony-tailed a couple of peaches.

"Ah! Thank you! Peaches are my favorite fruit!" the rich girl smiled gratefully as she held the peaches to her chest.

"You know, it's kinda ironic that Yaoyorozu likes peaches, isn't it? I mean, doesn't the name Momo literally mean 'peach'?" Sero grinned.

"Technically yes but when you write my name as it is it actually means 'hundred' but no matter." Momo just shrugged.

"I know another reason peaches fit with her. She's already got a pair of nice, full and- Ack!" Mineta cried out as a metal pole rammed into him and knocked him away from the group.

"Ahem! Well, now that that's over with I honestly don't feel like eating these like they are now." Momo sighed as she tossed the pole away and stared at the peaches.

"If you can give me an hour or so I can make some peach cobbler if you want." Sato offered.

"That sounds wonderful."

**End Of This ****Chapter**


	13. Squid Ink Pasta

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

**MHA Food-Themed Drabbles**

**Squid Ink Pasta**

Shoji sighed as he plopped down between Tokoyami and Koda during lunch.

Classes had taken forever and he was exhausted and needed something to eat to regain his strengt.

Luckily it was lunchtime and to make it even better he got one of his favorite dishes, squid ink pasta.

His mask his it from sight but he smiled happily to himself.

He held out a hand and shifted it into a mouth to eat with.

"Do you ever even eat with your real mouth?" Tokoyami asked with a amused smile.

"Sure, whenever I'm alone." Shoji smiled back with his extra mouth before moving to eat.

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you!" a voice suddenly yelled, causing Shoji to drop his fork with a yelp.

"Was that you?" he asked Tokoyami who blinked.

"I didn't say anything and neither did Dark Shadow." the bird-headed boy answered, his quirk popping out of his back and shaking it's head.

"Koda?" they both looked at their friend who also shook his head.

A snickering was heard and listening better they were shocked to hear it coming from the pasta.

"If you'd eat me it'd be canabalism~" the pasta sang before a figure popped out of it.

This figure was...

"Kuroiro?" they stared at the grinned black-skinned boy.

"What were you doing in my lunch?" Shoji asked.

"Because I couldn't let you eat the last plate of squid ink pasta. I love that stuff but couldn't get some from Lunch-Rush anymore so here I am!" and with that Kuroiro grabbed the plate and ran off.

"W-what?! Hey, give that back!" Shoji yelled as he chased after him, leaving his stunned friends behind.

"What just happened?"

**End Of This ****Chapter**


End file.
